Brand New Eyes Edward Cullen Love Story
by L.NAOfficial
Summary: A New girl moved to Forks after her father died. She meets the Cullens and was dazzled by Them. PLZ READ P.S. No Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan. 'Brand New Eyes' derived from Paramore's New Album
1. Introduction : Characters

Brand New Eyes Edward Cullen Love Story

Name: Samantha Eve Kane

Gender: Female

D.O.B.: September 24 1991

Kind: human

Appearance: Brown Curly Hair has black eyes with a Purple Rings has a simple body like everyone else's, has a heart shape face

Attitude: kind, caring, Sensitive, Shy but confident around people she knows, Quite at most times, A-Plus student, is an excellent volleyball/soccer/Baseball player

Other: Likes playing the drums, piano, and the guitar, writes her own songs, reads books about myths and Love-sick things, likes to keep things in place, likes playing Volleyball, soccer, and baseball at her back yard and plays Xbox PS2 kind of games, is an excellent singer

Well since you all know that kind of stuffs –to-the-story-

There Are pictures its in here : .com/stories/11962560/brand-new-eyes-edward-cullen-love-story

actually thats where i post but you can still read here


	2. The Worst Day

___________________________________STORY______________________________________

-Your point of view- 

RING RING RING RING

Your alarm clock just went off. You where so furious, that you threw the clock at the wall. Then you went back to sleep. When you thought thinks could get any worse the door suddenly flew open to see your mom standing at the doorway.

"Honey, Get up or you're going to be late for your first day of school" she said.

"Yeah yeah whatever I'm up" you threw back at her.

"Ok, Honey, better take a shower or Nathan will have to leave without you". "

Yeah, Ok"

& with that she disappeared without a trace. You went up grab a towel and went to the bathroom. You brushed your teeth, gurgled and went to the shower. When you got out. You wrapped yourself in a towel and went to your wardrobe. You picked a black and purple corset dress (nothing Fancy) that goes down to your knees, pants, and Black and purple colored boots. You grabbed your shoulder bag and ran downstairs. You grabbed a quick bite to eat and kissed your moms cheek.

"Bye mom, Bye Frankie."

I ran outside to see my brother tapping his fingers at the stirring wheel, waiting impatiently. You open the door and got in.

"took you long enough" he said starting the ignition roaring it to life.

"Well just wait when I'm old enough and I can get a car and I wont bother you anymore" I said to him.

After 15mins we were at school already I got out and said "goodbye" "bye" then he drove off. I sighed. I walked in to the school office to get my schedule.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Hi I'm Sam Kane I'm here for my schedule" I informed to the lady on the desk.

"Oh, there you are, I thought you were lost or something" she said

"oh no I was just tardy and all" I replied

"Oh Ok dear, now here is your schedule and the map of the school."

She picked up the two papers that where at the counter. She said where my classes are and highlighted everything so I wouldn't miss them.

"Ok that's all dear, good luck on your first day" she said.

I nodded and smiled. I went to my first class which was calculus. I was walking to where the woman at the desk said it was. I was looking at my map when I ran into a boy.

"I'm sorry" he said

"no, it's ok" I replied.

"I'm Eric By the way, your Samantha right?"

"Sam, I don't want Samantha it's too casual"

"well that's good for the front paper."

"No please no, I'm just new and I don't want to be the center of attention" I said

"just kidding no front cover"

"good"

"well do you need help in anything?"

"Nope I can handle it"

"are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am"

"cause if yo-"he was cut off with someone asking

"Eric who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Oh mike, Sam, Sam, Mike" he said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you"

"the new girl" mike said

"yes she is mike" Eric said

"ok guys I'll see you later" I said while turning to walk away"

"Why?" they both asked

"I have classes you do too" I replied

"Oh" they said

"ok laterz"

I walked to my next class and handed my paper to the teacher. He signed it then stood up.

"Ok Class we have a new student her name is Samantha Eve Kane" he said gesturing towards me then said

"You will be sitting next to Ms. Stanley, ms Stanley please raise your hand"

then a girl in the back raised her hand. He gave me he paper and I started walking to the back and took the seat next to Jessica.

"Hi, I'm Jessica"

"Sam" right then the bell rang so we didn't get to talk. We just whispered to each other for the rest of the class. When the bell rang I grabbed my things and got out of the classroom. I went to my locker and put my used book in it.

That went on until it was lunch. I got out of my classroom. Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela a girl I met a while ago, was waiting for me outside.

"Hi!" I said

"hey" they all said.

"I'll just go to my locker"

"ok" Angela said.

So I want to my locker and put my things in it. Then I followed with Angela and Jessica to the cafeteria. We grabbed are trays and sat at a table and sited on a chair next to Angela. I was eating an apple when the back door opened. There was a boy and a girl that came in.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The Cullen's" said Mike

"that's Emmett she's with that blond Rosalie, then there's Alice she's with Rosalie's twin Jasper" Jessica added.

Then I took another bite of apple when there was another one.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen, Totally gorgeous Edward Cullen, but don't even think about it he doesn't date."Jessica said

"Don't worry I don't like guys like him" I said while taking another bite of an apple.

Jessica, Angela, mike and Eric was shocked to hear this. I chewed my apple then looked at them

"What? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, you're the first girl to ever say that" said Angela.

"Wow" the rest of the table said.

Then Jessica screamed "You Don't like Edward Freaking Cullen!!!????"

it was so loud that I had to cover my ears so I won't go deaf. Every head snapped towards me.

"Ok….. I need to go" I said while grabbing my things and standing up and going out the back door without looking back.

I sat down at a bench outside and rested my forehead in my crossed arms. Then sighed.

"Ugh!!! First day tragedy and it will be marked down in Forks history." I exclaimed.

"No it's not" said a voice. When I looked up it was Alice Cullen.

"Why'd you say so?" she asked.

"Well just because that Edward Cullen is not my type doesn't mean they all need to freak out." I said.

"Its ok it is true that you are the first to say that but it's natural" she replied.

"Thanks Alice" I said

"Your Welcome eve" she replied

"you know the only person who said that name was my father."

"Where is he?" she asked

"He Died 3 days ago that's why we left Texas" I replied while looking at the locket that he gave me at my 16th birthday. "I miss him so much" I added

"What happened to him?" she questioned me.

"He was murdered" I answered.

Tears sprung my eyes and tears start to fall. I gripped tighter on my locket.

"I missed him so much he didn't even say goodbye"

"it was nice talking to you Alice" I said then stood up, and went inside the cafeteria with tears falling down my cheek.

"What's wrong" asked Angela while hugging me. I cried into her shoulder.

I pulled away and said "It's nothing, I need to go home."

"Are you sure you can take it?" asked Alice.

Angela was shocked that she was talking to me.

"Yeah I just need my mom she'll help me" I said and went quietly to the parking lot. While texting my mom to come and picking me up. After 8 minutes, she came and hugged me when she saw me crying.

"Come on let's go home." I just nodded and went in the car.

-Alice's Point Of view-

I was worried. When I knew what had happened to her father, she was like suffering for her lost. I was sad for her. But I hope that she'll be ok soon. When she went out of the cafeteria doors, I sat down at our usual table. Jasper saw my expression and held my hand.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Her father just died 3 days ago that's why she moved from Texas to here" I said speaking my mind. Everyone frowned including Rosalie.

"What Happened?" asked Rosalie?

"Her father was murdered" I said. Then silence came.

Thnks all of you for reading, if you guys have tim to make a banner for this i would really appreciate it. you can give me your comments. just email me or tweet me (Hey_Renmore) Peace Love , Kimibear! x0x0


	3. Facing The Music

-Your point Of View-

The next day I woke up and did my normal routine and dressed in an olive green shirt with a black jacket on top of it and olive green and black boots, matching pairs of earrings, my purity ring, my locket and bracelets.

I grabbed my shoulder bag, guitar and walked downstairs. I grabbed an apple, kissed my mom's chick said goodbye and grabbed the keys from Nathan. He wasn't going to work it was his day off. I got out and walked to my car. I put my bag and guitar on the back seat and went to the drivers sit. I turned the ignition on and started driving to school. When I got there, I parked at a local parking space got out grabbed the paper that was supposed to sign to all my teachers yesterday so I'm going to return it. I walked to the Office and gave the paper to the woman on the front desk.

"Hi, I'm sorry I was late in giving this paper I w-"

"no need to worry dear I know what happened and there is no need to explain and your teachers understood on what happened and its okay" she said cutting me off.

"Ok here" I gave her the paper and said thank you before going to my car.

I have 1 more hour to spare before I need to go to my classes. I opened my right door and sat there looking at the empty parking spaces that will soon be filled with trucks and cars. I just sat there for 15 minutes until everybody in campus came. I grabbed my guitar from the car and unzipped it and took it out. I started playing some notes and started singing. "The Little Things" by Colbie Caillat. While was singing the song I was remembering Adam my ex. He cheated on me with another girl and he just left me there. When I was finished I heard a chorus of applause when I looked up the whole school was there.

"Encore, encore!"They cheered.

"But we have classes" I said.

"Its ok" yelled the teachers. I took a deep breath and started playing "Breathe" by Taylor Swift and Colbie Caillat then "When it Rains" by Paramore. When it rains was dedicated to my father. I cried while I was playing when it rains. I missed him so much that it hurts that he didn't stay for long. When I finished it was already raining and Angela was hugging me. Then everyone was holding up there umbrella's and hoods.

"Come on let's go on inside" said Angela.

"Don't just leave me hanging on" I whispered.

The Cullen's where looking at us when we walked by.

"Tomorrow, my best friend Demi will be here, for my father's funeral she's going to live here after that" I said while a smile formed in my face. Angela nodded and we headed for our own classes.

Fast-Forward

I walked to lunch with Jessica and Angela. We where talking about my singing a while ago and I was disagreeing to all the things they said about my voice. We grabbed our trays and sat at our normal table. We were talking and laughing while we were eating. I looked at the clock and said

"I need to go"

"where?" asked Eric

"Just some place ok" I replied

"But we have 20 minutes left before classes" said Angela

"exactly" I replied while standing up and throwing my tray at the trash bin and walking out of the cafeteria doors. I went to the music room where I located a piano. I dropped my bag to the ground. And sat down at the piano stool. Placed my fingers at the right keys and started playing.

"I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face…….."

-No ones point Of View-

She was playing a song that I didn't recognized. Did she know that the Cullen's were listening to her?

-Jessica's point Of View-

When she went through the doors we started to pack up and silently follow her. She went to the music room

Sat at the piano stool and started playing. We heard her voice it was so overpowering and beautiful. She was a great piano player either. Then she sang another song it was a different language but you can still here the eagerness in her voice to really make it. We were all crying when she finished it was so beautiful you can't even imagine that it was her voice. We didn't even notice that she stood up and opened the door. When she saw she dropped her bag then ran towards us asking what had happened.

"Your voice it's so beautiful" said Eric.

-Your point Of View-

"Yeah I agree" said someone.

Oohhhh!!! cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thnks all of you for reading, if you guys have tim to make a banner for this i would really appreciate it. you can give me your comments. just email me or tweet me (Hey_Renmore) Peace Love , Kimibear! x0x0


	4. A Normal Day

-Your point Of View-

"Yeah I agree" said someone.

I looked up and saw Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Listening to your voice miss Sam" He replied

"Oh great" I said.

Then grabbed my bag and said "come on guys we need to go its almost time"

"ok" they said.

I was about to walk away when Edward called my name.

"Sam!" he said while catching up with me.

"What?" I asked very kindly.

"Did you really mean what you said yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Why does it bother you?" I asked.

"No, not at all miss Sam" he replied.

"Please don't do that" I said.

"Ok Sam" He said.

"Ok, I better get going" I said to him.

"See you later Sam" he said

"you Too" I ran down the hall catching up with Mike.

We both went to our class, and sat down at my new table. It was P.E. class. Alice and Edward Cullen where there even mike and Jess is there too. We were playing Volleyball. I was picked team captain and a girl named Tammy was the other team captain. I picked mike jess, and Alice. Edward was picked by Tammy; we started to play 4 vs. 4. I was the one to serve. I took a few steps backward and hit the ball very hard. Nobody in Tammy's team got it so we got 1 point. I served again much less harder then Tammy got it. But Jessica spiked it and it landed on the floor. We high-fived. Mike served but it only ended up being high for 5 feet. When it was going down I hit the ball and it landed on Edward. He hit it. Then the bell rang.

"We Won!" said Jess jumping up and down.

"Why? Have you won yet?" I asked.

"Nope" mike said we always lose.

"To whom? Tammy?" I asked.

"No, Edward" jess answered.

"Oh" I said stunned.

"Wow it's a coincidence" mike said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you're the first that doesn't admire him then the first to beat him" he said.

"Yeah I guess" I replied.

After the whole conversation, me and jess changed to our normal clothes and headed towards our locker. I put my used books in there and closed it. I walked to the school doors. I walked towards my car. I noticed that the whole Cullen family was looking at me. Weird. When I reached my car I put my bag at the back sit and got in the drivers side. I started the ignition and drove home. I got out of the car and headed to the front door. I opened it with my key.

And yelled "I'm Home"

"welcome home honey" said my mom.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Nothing same old same old school" I replied while I was running upstairs.

I did my homework and went downstairs to eat dinner. I did the dishes and kissed my moms cheek. I went upstairs to change into my pajamas. I opened my computer after changing and checked emails. There was nothing to do so I just turned of the computer and went to bed. That night I felt that someone was watching me. But I just shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

pls write me emails on what i need to improve !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thnks lot

Thnks all of you for reading, if you guys have tim to make a banner for this i would really appreciate it. you can give me your comments. just email me or tweet me (Hey_Renmore) Peace Love , Kimibear! x0x0


	5. Meets N' Greets

-The next day-

I woke up and did the normal routine. I grabbed a Red shirt with Ramones sign and black skinny jeans with Red boots with black outlines. I grabbed my shoulder bag and ran downstairs. Grabbed a pop tart, kissed my moms cheek said goodbyes and went outside. I went to my car placed my bag at the back seat then went to the driver's side. I put the car key into the ignition and started the car but it wouldn't work. I got out, grabbed my bag and slammed the door. Then I heard someone speak

"Need some help?" when I tuned around it was….

None other than Edward.

"Yeah, my car won't start" I said kicking the tire.

"Why don't you ride with me to school?" he asked.

"Thanks, but I'll be a bother so no thank you" I replied.

"Eve, you are never a bother to me" he said while walking over to me grabbing my bag and hand. And leading me towards his car.

He opened the door for me.

"Thanks" I said while getting in.

"anytime" he said.

He went to the driver's side and started the car and drove off.

"You said that your best friend is coming" he asked.

"Yes she is coming for the funeral tomorrow, and then she will be living next door to us." I said.

"Hmm" he mumbled.

Then we where at school he parked next to his family and opened his door and got out. I was about to do the same thing when he opened the door for me. He grabbed my hand and I noticed that his hands were so cold. Then he whispered to my ear

"I'm not gonna let you go that easy" it gave me shivers done my spine.

"Ok" I stuttered. The Rest of the day flew by.

When it was lunch I walked in with Jessica and Angela. Me and Jessica what happened yesterday at P.E. we grabbed our trays and sat down. When the doors flew open I snapped my head at the door while taking a bit out of my apple. It was her! I stood and run towards her hugging her.

"Ah! I missed you!" she said.

"Me 2 yah know" I replied.

"I thought you where coming tonight?" I asked her.

"Nope" she replied with a big grin at her face.

"Come on I'll introduce you too my friends" I said. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to our table.

"Hi guys this Demi, my Best friend" I said too them.

""It's nice to meet you" she said.

"So what's up?" she asked us while sitting down beside me.

"nothing the usual" i answered.

"So any crushes around?" DM asked while raising an eyebrow at me.

"wh-what? n-nnoo nooo way!"

"way" said the table in unison, "that isn't true guys!!!!!" i replied.

"well then, explain why you were with hottie** E****dward Cullen** last morning" Jessica asked emphasizing the name Edward.

"Hey it's not my fault my car won't start!" i replied.

"Oh Sweetie its ok Edward is happy to be with you"

"no he's not"

"yes he is"

"Well if he is then i...... dont know what to do"

"Uho!!!" said the table "i glared at them.

everyone laughed.

"come on" lighten up" said DM. i huffed.

The table went silent which was "unusuall" i may say so myself. right then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and found Edward looking down at me.

"Yes?" i asked with a smile in my face.

"Why don't you come and have a talk with me?" he asked.

i looked back at my table looking at them for approval, they all nodded.

"Of course" i said to him looking up to meet his face.

he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. i grabbed my bag with my other hand , waved bye to my friends, and let my self be pulled by Edward to a table.

"so? what do you want to talk about?" i asked.

"Well?....." he said

Thnks all of you for reading, if you guys have tim to make a banner for this i would really appreciate it. you can give me your comments. just email me or tweet me (Hey_Renmore) Peace Love , Kimibear! x0x0


	6. What Now?

Normal Point Of View

"Well..?" he said.

"Well?i said.

"what are you doing this sunday night?" He Asked

"Why'd You ask?"

"Nothing.." he replied

"Well, I was going to visit my dad's grave. I want to see him the last time" i replied dropping my head.

"i understand would you want anyone to comewith you?" he asked raisng he's eyebrows.

i Looked at him and said

"i dont know.. My family relatives were going and other Family Friends"

"ok " he replied giving me his famous crooked Smile.

Right now the whole cafeteria was looking at us. He stood up Then he offered his hand and i gradually took it. Yet again his hands were cold like they were made from ice or something. I was going to get my bag when he already grabbed it and he placed it on his shoulder. We started walking towards Jessica's Table. when we reached it Edward asked

"Ms. Sanchez, may I Borrow Ms. Sam here to go and settle the funeral arrangements tommorow?"

"Yeah sure why not? " she said. Angela and Demi Smiled they were happy for me.

Edward slightly tugged on my hand. i nodded. then followed him outside. when we were at the parking lot

"We can't ditch school" i said.

He looked at me then gave me a crooked smile

"We already have slips to get out of school Eve"

"Are we really going to settle funeral arrangements? cause mom has already settled it" i asked

"No silly Eve were taking a road trip" he replide with aGrin on his face i felt the urge to ask

"Why are you grinning?"

"Does it bother you?" he asked without wiping he's grin.

"No not really" i answered

"Then its settled, Let's Go" he said pulling me towards his car. He opened the door for me and i went inside. i buckeled my seat beltand when i looked at the driver's seat he was already taking off.

im sorry its short but i'll do something much longer next time

Thnks all of you for reading, if you guys have tim to make a banner for this i would really appreciate it. you can give me your comments. just email me or tweet me (Hey_Renmore) Peace Love , Kimibear! x0x0


	7. Road Trip!

Eve's POV

We were driving on a dirty road it didn't seem like anyone has been here before. I looked at my window and noticed how fast he was going but strangely it didn't bother me. Then we came to an absolute stop. I unbuckled my seat belt and I looked up and saw my door open and Edward's hand. I took it and stood up. I closed the door behind me and looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked

"cause all I see is trees" I continued.

He laughed.

"Were at my place" he replied.

I turned around and saw a beautiful house. It has 3 floors in it and was made of glass. "Wow" was all I could say. He laughed.

"Come on Eve I'll introduce you to my family" he said. I began to feel nervous.

Edward's point Of view

I smiled when I saw her smiling at our house. She was astonished by it. It was hard not to fall for her. That's why I brought her here. We were thinking to tell her our secret to save her from being in danger. She being around us is torture since her smell is very hard to resist. But I had to, She smelled like vanilla and roses. It matches her looks, she was beautiful. I grabbed her hand and started to walk her to our house. My family was driving home from school since Carlisle contacted them. i began walking to the door and was about to open it but Esme already did. She was smiling thinking

'She's beautiful Edward'. i smiled.

" Hi Esme" i said.

" Hello Edward and ..... What is your name my dear?" Esme asked.

"I'm Eve. Its nice to meet you Esme" she replied.

Esme smiled and let us in.

"Where are the others Carlisle?" i asked walking into the kitchen with Eve and Esme.

"They must be on there way and Who is this?"He asked.

'Good eye my son' he thought. I smiled.

"i'm Eve, it's Nice to meet you Carlisle" she replied.

Then we heard a car stopping then car door opening then closing. and Then the door opened and we turned around and saw the others.

"What is she doing here?" Rosalie snapped.

"Rose, She's visiting" Esme replied.

"So this is what you call Meeting" Rosalie said with anger trembling in it.

"Rose" Carlisle warned.

Emmett tugged on Rosalie's hand to stop her.

"Eve, This is Rosalie and Emmett" I said to Eve.

She just nodded.

"This is Alice and Jasper" I continued.

Alice came forward and hugged her

"It's so nice to finally meet you personally Eve"

"You too" she replied.

Then Alice pulled away and went to Jasper's side and said

"it's ok Jasper you won't Hurt her" everyone except Eve gave her a death glare.

"What do you mean 'hurt'?" Eve asked.

Eve's point of view

"What do you mean 'hurt'?" I asked.

Everyone turned to look at me with a shock expression.

"This is why your hear Eve" Carlisle said.

"i Dont understand" i replied.

"Later you will" Esme said.

"Family meeting" Edward said pulling me to the Dining room

. Everybody else followed. I sat down on a chair next to Edward.

"Eve, do you promise to keep your lips sealed on what you are going to hear right now?" Carlisle Asked

"Of course" i replied.

"the reason why we don't go out in to the sun, go to close to Humans not like you, and the reason why Alice said those things a while ago" he continued.

right now i was confused.

"What do you mean can't go into the light are you Vampires or something?" I asked being curious.

"She's good at guessing Edward" Jasper said.

"I guessed right?" i asked.

"Yes so you need to promise to not say this to anyone" Edward said looking at me.

"i promise not to tell a soul, but one question" i said.

"What is it?" asked Alice.

"What do you drink?" i replied. Everyone looked shocked on what i asked to them, but it was for my curiosity. Iwas dreading to know if they wanted to drink my blood.

"We drink animal blood" Edward Replied "Oh"

thats all for now thnks for reading everybody!!!

Thnks all of you for reading, if you guys have tim to make a banner for this i would really appreciate it. you can give me your comments. just email me or tweet me (Hey_Renmore) Peace Love , Kimibear! x0x0


	8. Hugs N' Kisses

Chapter 7

Recap: What do you Drink?

"What do you drink?" I asked.

Everyone stiffened, then Carlisle spoke

"We drink animal blood, we're vegetarians, an inside joke".

I nodded then looked at my wrist watch. I gasped

"I'm late!" I said. "Late for what?" asked Edward.

"Mom wanted me to help her in moving Dad's stuff, you know family problems" I replied.

I got up and thanked them for letting me come over.

"Your always welcomed here Samantha" Esme said sweetly.

I smiled then Esme gave me a small hug. Alice too. Edward grabbed my hand and led me outside with me hearing goodbyes from everyone. Except for Rosalie. Edward drove me home, with no conversation or whatsoever. We reached our destination and I was about to go out the door and thanking him but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I looked at him with a puzzled expression on my face.

"I want to try something" he said.

I nodded. He slowly leaned in then I felt his cold lips were on mine. The kiss lasted just a two second, It was gentle, loving and full of passion. But still didn't last long. I went out of the car without a single word. I was shocked, it was unexpected actually. I walked up to the front porch and was about to get my keys under the mattress when Edward was suddenly beside me, holding me close to him like I was something so important to him. But I was, I didn't know why he cared so much but whatever the reason I didn't care, I Like Him, but with everything that's happened I don't think that I **Just** like him. Maybe I already Love him. This is what I'm afraid of.

I can't fall in love with a Vampire, most likely when he thirsted for my blood. He opened the door letting me snap back into reality. I was too absorb at my thoughts that I almost forgot that we where standing there. In a brief moment we were at my bed lying down. Him running at the speed of light really gave me a small chill. Edward was looking at me then touched my cheek. He's touch was Cold, Freezing Cold, but i gotta get used to it.

"Eve.." he whispered so softly "yes?" i asked in return.

"I'll Leave if you want to." he said. "No!" I replied almost insatntly.

"Don't Go please" i Whispered.

"He rubbed my cheek w/ he's thumb. then he said

"I'll Never Leave you"

. "i Know that, it's just that I don't want to leave either" I said

'But if my mom wants to then we'll leave " I continued looking at him.

"Then I'll come with you, i told you I'll Never Leave you I Love You too much" he replied.

" What?" i asked

" I said I Love You, is that a fault reason?"

"No" i replied.

"Iloveyoutoo" I said as fast as I can. Smiling as i said it. he smiled back and pulled me into a kiss.


	9. Moment Of Truth

When I woke up the next morning Edward was there looking down at me. I thought he didn't leave but he has to. He need's to change. He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair.

"Good Morning, Love" he said.

"Morning" I said in reply.

I sat up and run my hand through my hair. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and placed his hands on top of mine.

"You look beautiful love" he whispered.

"No I don't. I Look like an insane person waking up with the most handsome person of the world" I replied.

He let out a small laugh then said "Well, You don't see yourself clearly. ". He smiled his crooked smile.

"I want to ask something" he said.

"Hmm..?" I mumbled while turning my head to look at him.

"Have you seen a beautiful sunset before?"

"Yes" I replied cockily. He just smiled at me.

"Have you heard Clair De Lune?"

"is that the one that you were playing when we went to your house?" I asked

"Yes" he replied.

"Well, have you seen the stars and the moon at night?" He asked again.

"Where are you going with this questions Edward?"

"Just please answer the question"

"Yes"

"Well, since you answered all..." he said pulling me hand to let me stand up and walk out of the bed. He opened the balcony doors, and pulled me along with him.

"Look at the beautiful picture before us" he said.

"On how beautiful that view is, Is the way I see you." Edward said.

"I remember the first time that I laid my eyes on you. It's like a beautiful sunset. Like an amazing shining object that you see everyday. Rather than it's in the sky like the stars, sun and moon." He said.

"Edward, I..." I began to say but his Index finger shutting me up. Then he removed his finger and continued.

" Your voice is the only thing that can bring me back to my senses, just like Debussy, A beautiful melody that is played on a short brief moment. But seeing you after it, it's just no, You're just so Perfect"

"Edward, no one has ever told me those things before, well in your point of view I really don't see myself clearly. Edward I'm so happy to be with you, you make me so alive. And I just want to thank you for that. And I'm sorry for giving you only a short amount of speech. I'm not pretty good with words of my own" I said. Looking down.

He lifted my face with his chin and said " I love You"

"I Love You Too" then I felt his lips pressed against mine. I felt the sparks' run through my body. Just like the fireworks in the sky. I now realized how I really mean to him. The passion and the love that he had for me was endless.

Thnks all of you for reading, if you guys have tim to make a banner for this i would really appreciate it. you can give me your comments. just email me or tweet me (Hey_Renmore) Peace Love , Kimibear! x0x0


	10. Big Bang!

Chapter 9 - Big Bang!

Edward pulled away from me and I tried to catch my breath.

"Eve, Breathe, Breathe" Edward said smiling. And I followed suite.

"Edward, What are we gonna do today?" I asked.

"We're going to my house again" he said. it had a hint of worry in it.

"Oh, Ok" I replied.

"But First, I gotta get you a nice breakfast" He said smiling.

"But my mom and brothers is here, how will you escape them?" I asked worried.

"They left 3 hours ago." He said confidently.

"Where did they go?"

"Their going to get your Aunt Silvia for the funeral"

"Why? And why did they go without me?"

"They didn't want to wake you, and besides your mom contacted me to stay with you so I'm here"

"Oh, Ok" I said. but then I heard my stomach growl. I blushed and Edward just laughed.

"Come on" he said pulling me downstairs. When we reached the kitchen he just made me sit on of the chairs and told me to wait. I nodded. After a minute. The food was already there.

"Edward…..um thnks" after an hour of just talking. We decided to head to his house he told me to change my clothes and he'll be back with his car. I kissed him before he went home.

I wore This: Click here

After changing Edward and I walked out the front door. I locked the doors and We both headed to Edwards car. He opened the door for me as a gentleman he is. We drove silently just enjoying the love that we were both feeling. After 5 minutes we reached his home.

"Eve, My family, as you know is different from your kind. So we're just going to have a small meeting with my family." Edward said leading me out of he car and to the front door.

Alice appeared and hugged me.

"Nice to meet you again Eve" Alice said.

"It's nice to meet you too" I replied while Alice released me Then I saw Esme walking towards me with Carlisle in tow but before they could even reach me Emmett ran and picked me twirling me.

"Hello, little sister" he said putting me down.

"Hello to you too" I replied rubbing my arm as Rosalie sent me a death glare. Edward pulled me towards him.

"Emmett, please don't do that again, Your mate is getting angry" Carlisle said.

"Oh, Rosalie don't be jealous, you know your much hotter" Emmett implied.

"Nice Save" Rosalie said.

"Come on let's head to the dining room to discuss what Jasper thought" Esme said.

I just realized that Jasper wasn't in the room. But when all of us walked in we saw jasper seating at the very end of the table. Then I saw Alice approaching jasper then sitting next to him. Intertwining there fingers. Everyone took their sits. I sat next to Edward who sat next to Alice who was seated next to Jasper who was seating next Rosalie who was sitting next to Emmett who was seated next to Esme who sat next to Carlisle. [Author: wheeeew! That was a mouthful]

"Let's start this" I heard Jasper said.

"My dear, I, Jasper and the whole family excluding you are all wondering one thing." Carlisle started.

"Have the thought of becoming one of us has ever crossed your mind?"

"Yes" I answered

"Well the real question is. Do you want to be one of us?"


	11. Too Little Too Late

Chapter 10 - Too Little Too Late

"The real question is, do you want to be one of us?" Edward asked.

"Umm, well the thought did ran across my mind, but I don't want to be one of you," I replied.

"Why exactly" Emmett asked.

"Well, all I know is I will be one of you if I needed to" I replied

"ok then the matter is settled i-" Jasper started. But Alice interrupted him.

"Yes!" Alice squealed.

"Come on Eve, there's going to be a thunder storm" Alice Said.

"Alice..." Edward started. But Alice ignored him.

"You're going to watch us play Baseball"

"Okay" I said. I heard Edward sigh.

Then we all stood up then Edwards arms was already on me and pulling me from the room.

"I'm taking her home, She's gonna change"

"Ok, See you later son, Meet us at the field will be waiting" Carlisle said. Edward just nodded.

Edward and I walked through the front door and straight to the car. Edward opened the door again and I slid in. he closed the car door and ran to his. Then we drove to my house.

Fast Forward

Edward walked me to the front porch.

"Change clothes, I'll be downstairs"

"Ok" then I opened the door and ran upstairs I picked my Baseball Clothes [Here] and changed.

After 5 minutes I was already set. When I opened the door I was shocked to see Edward standing there Smiling at me.

"You look so beautiful" he said while stroking my cheek.

"No, I'm not" I replied. I head him laugh.

"Come on" Edward said. Pulling me to him and running downstairs. Edward and I went through the front door locking it then headed to the car. But before I could even take a single step he grabbed my arm and kissing me. I felt a smile forming on his lips.

"Edward, we gotta go, your family is waiting" I said pulling away from him.

"fine" he said sghing and looking angry. I just kissed his cheek.

And now BASEBALL STARTS

See you guys tomorrow im gonna go!!!!


	12. Author's Note!

Hey Guys i know you all are reading my story and i am just GREATFUL to be writing this. and since its Valentines Day today Im gonna write a Valentines Series just a few one to five only

its different from The main story & im gonna do a marathon till i fall asleep!!! so You guys just need to relax grab your laptops and start reading

your author: Kimibear x0x0


	13. Supermassive Black Hole

Brand New eyes Edward Cullen Love Story

Chapter 11 - Supermassive Black Hole

Recap: I kissed his cheek.

And he softened up to me.

"I Love You " he said to me.

"I Love You too" i said. "Now, Come On!"

He walked me to the car, opened the door for me and let me slid in. Then closed it. He ran to his and then off we go. It wasn't a long ride since Edward drives incredibly fast. When we reached The field. he stopped the car and opened the car door for me. He fixed my cap before we went to his family.

"Hey, Eve" said Alice jumping from a rock. She was seated next to Jasper who jumped after her. Emmett and Esme ws talking about not Cheating. Carlisle and Rosalie was played with the bat on who comes first (I'm sorry i dont know whats that called) Then Esme came up to me nd said

" i need an umpire and your good for the Job"

"umm. thanks" i replied.

then Emmett walked past as and said " She Thinks we Cheat"

"oh, I Know You Cheat" Esme said.

i just laughed, Edward was just staring at me the whole time. maybe because his family likes me or something.

"Oh Edward, Give her a brake if you keep staring at her She'll melt" Jasper concluded.

"Yeah, Edward, We ALL know she's HOT!" Emmett said. Edward turned around a started growled at his brother playfully when

"Edward" i said. and Edward appeared in front of me wrapping his arms around me.

"Edward, i like the way you act right now. You seem so much lighter" i said.

"Your welcome" he said kissing my forehead.

"thanks you guys" i said to the boys and they gave me a thumbs up. Then a roar from above was heard.

"time" Alice said. then Edward kissed my forehead again and ran off to his place then Esme grabbed hold of my Arms and we positioned ourselves behind Rosalie who was Looking at Alice as she prepared her strike,

" Be calm, when you see this Samantha" Esme said.

"Ok" i replied.


	14. Baseball Marathon

Chapter 12 - baseball Seriously!

Alice started pitching. and Rose was Batting. Esme & i positioned ourselves behind her.

Alice threw the ball and Rosalie hit it. A saw a thunder and heard lightning.

"Oh, That's why you need the thunder" i said. and Esme nodded. Rosalie was now going to the first and second bases.

"Rosalie's fast this is going to be a homerun... right?"

"Edward's Very Fast"

Rosalie was almost back to the starting when The ball came out of the woods and Esme caught it. Then Rosalie slided to thebas. and Esme looked at me.

"Your Out" i said. unsure.

Rosalie was glaring at me.

"Wohoo, Out!" Emmettt exclaimed. Rose just glared at him. "Come on babe, its just a game"

Next up was Carlisle, he scored, then Jasper. but they were to fast to even determine who even won.

The game ended when Alice stopped in the middle of the game when Rosalie was up again. before i could even know what was happening Edward was already carrying me towards the Car.

"Edward what's happening?"

"The Volturi's Here"

" Who's The Volturi"

"Edward, It's already Too Late" Carlisle said.

Then Edward gulped. and suddenly looked at me. Edward nuzzled me close to him and his face was only inches from mine. his eyes was were closed and even though; i could still see the pain that he was feeling.

" I'm sorry for bringing you here, And i'll do Whatever to keep youfrom being harmed. that's all i can do" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward What-Why are you saying this things?" i said. as he turned himself around and placed me to my feet.

"Be quite and stay in my arms. It'll keep you safe" Edward said looking down at me. i plainly nodded to him .

then he looked at the clearing ahead. i wondered what he was looking at when i saw 9 figures ahead.

And I fell back to Edward For Safety and he wrapped his arms around me. And i waited until for what will happen next.


	15. The Volturi

The Volturi Vampires Came closer to us. i already knew they were Vampires since they were the same as the Cullens are except with Red Eyes.

The Volturi just starred for some odd reason and Edward held me close as much as possible.

Then they all came to a stop.

"Hello, Carlisle it's nice to be meeting you and your family again" The Leader said. i think he's the leader out of the three.

"Nice to see you to, Aro" Carlisle replied.

"Well, Well it seems that you have....added a new member to your coven old friend mind introducing us to her ?" Aro asked.

Edward slowly brought me forward not realising m.

"Edward would you kindly introduce her to the Volturi?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"No, I want her to speak" Aro said. Carlisle turned to look at Edward and Edward just nodded.

Edward releases me but held on to my hand and motioned me to introduce myself.

"umm. Hi, i'm Eve Kane" i said then bitting my lip. Then Aro came fort to me and offered his hand.

"Edward?" i asked.

"Go on give him your hand" edward replied. i nodded.

I walked forward to him and placed my hands against Aro's. i saw Aro bow his head then raise it up again after a few minutes.

"This is extraordinary, I couldn't even read her mind, Caius, Marcus look her Powers are very rare. i may think that she maybe using a Blocking power or maybe a different one" Aro said joyfully.

And as he turned around to Cauis the Blonde dude and Marcus person the brunette. Edward pulled me to him again locking me in his arms making me secure.

"Well Carlisle we just passed by we will not be stayoing any longer we are heading to Vampire Coven's who ignored the rules" Marcus said.

"We will be leaving now" Cauis said.

"We will meet again old friend" Aro said. and they started retreating to where they came from.

When the Volturi was gone i heard Edward and the others inhale. _'They weren't breathing?' _i thought.

"Edward she's safe for now."Carlisle said.

"Edward who are they?" I Asked him but i recieved no answer.

"Edward?" i asked again.

"they're the Volturi" he said after a few seconds.

"They're the nearest thing to us, They're the Rulers of the Vampire World if you disobey you Die"


	16. Volume 1 Today Was a Fairytale

Brand New Eyes: Cullen Valentines Mini Series

Volume 1: Today Was A Fairytale

I woke up on the smell of Vanilla, that was my favorite scent.

Edward told me that everytime i smell it.

He was always near.

I opened my eyes and saw him standing there looking at me.

"Edward, what are you doing" I asked.

"Hey Love, Happy Valentines Day" he said. then gave me Blue roses.

"Oh, Thanks" I said smelling the flowers.

"Don't I get a kiss?"

"Nope, I aint gonna give you a kiss just because of that"

"Fine, come on love" He said giving me his hand.

I took it and he pulled me in to a longing kiss.

"Edward I hate you" my words muffled because of Edward's lips.

"You'll regret saying that"

"Wha-" before i could even ask he lifted me off my feet and i immedialty felt the cold wind.

Edward's point of view

I saw her sleeping soundlessly on the bed. I stood at the very end of it. Her white dress that she wore was beautiful. but nothing compared to her.

I was going to wake her up when her eyes started to open I was immidietly by her side.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"Hey, love, Happy Valentine's Day" i gave her, her most favorite floer. The rose, color Blue.

"Oh, Thanks" she said. her nose smelling the rose.

'_Oh, how you amaze me_'

"Don't I get a kiss?" i asked

"Nope, I aint gona give you a kisss just because of that" she said. Fiesty, im going to triick you then

"Fine, Come on love" i said while i held out my hand for her to take.

When she did, i pulled her to me and kissed her my left arm draping to her waist while my hand rested on her back.

"Edward, i hate you" she said.

"You'll regret saying that" i said. then i run to the balcony door and jumped down making sure that she was safe when we landed.

I kept running until we reached the...

Happy Valentines!!!!

Im sorry it came out late i was sick i had a fever. well thnks for reading


	17. Volume 2 Can I Have This Dance?

Brand New Eyes: Cullen Valentines Mini Series

Volume : Can I Have This Dance?

Author: Hey guys! I'm sorry i haven't posted in a while im busy since my school years almost over and im a trainwreck well thnks for reading this anyways to the story!

Edward's P.O.V.

I kept running until we reached the Meadow. I let her go.

"Open Your Eyes" I said to her.

since her eyes where closed since the start of the ride. She opened her eyes and I saw her face watch the meadow in astonishment. I smiled and grabbed her hand gently.

"it's beautiful" she exclaimed watching in awe.

"Nothing could ever compare to your beauty love" I replied while taking her beautiful face in my hands.

"I swear nothing, nothing could ever replace your beauty" I said then kissed her lips.

I felt her smile then I pulled away and kissed her forehead. then I released her face and just plainly held her hand.

"Edward, what is this place?" she asked innocently.

"Well what do you see?" i asked.

"It's a meadow Edward" she replied cockily.

"It's not just a meadow. It's our Meadow" i replied.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes my sweet princess" I replied smiling.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked her.

"Of Course" she replied. Then I placed my right hand on her back and my left hand with hers.

then the music started playing. [imagine it] [its Can i Have This Dance?]

We just danced across the meadow and i just looked at her eyes. The beautiful eyes that i fell inlove with.

Thnks for reading!!!!! there will be more i will not write the orginal one until i finish this one dont be angry !!!!!!!! i'm still thinking of whats going to be next after The Volturi visited so thats it! sorry if its short.

well thanks for reading - Yley/Kimi :]]


	18. Candles One of Those Nights

Brand New Eyes: Edward Cullen Love Story Chapter 14 - Candles/ one Of Those nights

Recap: "You Disobey You Die"

'Scary' i thought to myself.

"Let's Go we need to go to your dad's funeral" he said.

Right now the others were retreating back to their house.

"You guys go ahead" Esme said.

Carlisle wraps his arms around her then following the wasn't even looking at me anymore. not Esme nor Carlisle he was just looking where The volturi came and gone.

"Edward, let's go" I said tugging on his arm.

Then he focused on my face then he placed his hands in my face, closed his eyes then sighed. We went back to the car and drove back to my house.

Fast Forward

I was wearing my black dress. and Edward and the others where there. it broke my heart to let my dad go. My mom was standing there with my brothers and my other relatives. some close friends of Dad even came.

i just couldn't think of anything. My mind was blank. My face having no emotion. when i think about the night that he was murdered it hurts to think that i wasn't there to save him. i wish i was the one that would be in his place. but if not because of him i would never know Edward. and i thank my dad for that. I really miss him

and as I tossed the white flower on his casket i had a flashback of everything that happened to me. All the times that i was with him. then tears started falling from my eyes then Edward pulled me back to him. Holding me tight against him.

After the Funeral Edward drove me back home. The people who came even came home too. While my mom and brothers brought my aunt home. They told me that they we're going to stay with her for a few weeks to let her find a new job.

i sighed when we were in front of the house. Edward gently caressed my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Darling, Sometimes you need to let go of the one's that you love." Edward gently told me

"I know, but those that mean i have to let go of you too?" I asked him very curious

He laughed and i happily smiled.

"Never! i Will never Let You go and besides you wont make me let you go" Edward said.

"But as long as your safe I'll be here for you," He continued

"But if you want me to leave you..." he trailed on smiling

""You know i don't want that" I replied.

that night Edward went home i told him that I'm safe and i would call him when i need him. He hesitated at first but obliged.

"I'll see you later" he said kissing my forehead.

"I Love You, Goodnight" he implied

"I Love You Too" I replied. then he jumped out of the window after giving me a last look.

i slowly went to the corner of my room where my piano sat.

i suddenly played.


End file.
